Echidna Creator Arc
Arc Outline Echidna Creator Arc is the Fifth and Final Arc of the Magico Series as Shion and Emma head to the moon to get Anise back and face off against Typhoeus Oz and enchidna for the final battle. We also learn about the origin of magic and the Echidna. After defeating Oz, Shion and Emma then finally complete Magico. Plot Outline Farewell Message One of the cats plays the message. Anise appears and says that it is a message of farewell. She tells them that she is a servant to the man who created the echidna, Typhoeus Oz. She continues to says that all the black cats around the world are golems created by him to look for the echidna. She also says that 16 years ago, after he inplanted the echidna within Emma, Sephirot took her and sealed her within a barrier. She also reveals that she approached Shion in order to find clues on Emma's location. She then finish up the message, saying she is grateful to be rid of Shion. Info on Anise Shion then smashes the crystal and says that she was lying. Shion and Emma then tempt the cats with catnip and grilled fish in order to get Anise's location. One of the cats asks what they plan to do and Shion tells him that he'll bring her back. Shion then remembers how Anise was there for him when he was trying to become a magicain. The cat then tells him that she is on the moon. On the moon, Typhoeus Oz awakes and asks Anise to report. She then tries to kill him, but before she can someone warns him which says that he know. He then reveals that the voice is the Echidna's head. Off to the Moon The Black Cats then transform into humans and tell Shion and that they will be restraining him. Raven and a group of his students burst into the room. Raven then tells Shion that they will help them. He also says that Sephirot has isssued an order to convene on the moon. Shion then prepares to go but Emma tells him that she and Luu are going too, which Shion agrees to. Raven then gives them a gift that will help them breathe in space. Shion thanks him and flies off with Emma and Luu. Raven then thinks that Shion has changed. On The Moon On the moon, Anise is being tortured for her betrayal. The Echidna tells her that she has always been watching her betrayal. She continues to say that ever since she became a part of the moon she has been watching the earth. She even wanted to enter the Best Couple Contest. Oz tells her that no one else can complete against them, a complete and absolute couple. The Echidna agrees and laughs releasing a negative energy. Oz then wonders how Anise could betray them. Anise wonders why he believes it so wrong for her to be with them. Zodia & Sephirot Zodia then shows up and frees her and tells her it is not wrong. Oz reveals that Zodia's magic, The Wings of God, and wonder how he cleared that Fall Angel Seal. Zodia then tells him that he is not the king that will rule the world, but he is the king that will rule the world. He then says that he and Garnett will surpass even the Echidna. Sephirot then announces that they are also here. One on them then tells him that his dream of the Echidna's head and body will never come true. Oz then reveals that for the last 16 years he has been preforming a ritual to become stronger. Arriving on the Moon Shion, Emma, and Luu then arrive on the moon. They see that Oz has defeated Zodia and Sephirot. Oz then greets Emma, saying that the body has returned home. Emma then asks Typhoeus is he is Oz-san and if he was the one who defeated everyone floating around. Shion says that they are all Sephirot sages and that they are all defeated. Anise then yells why are they here and to run away. Shion and Emma ask if she is Anise. She tells them that it doesn't matter and to run away. Oz tells Anise that since the body has chased her, she is of no use to him anymore. He then summons a black spear from the hole in his hand and throws it at her. Shion then blocks it with his westphal, shocking everyone. Everyone then reveals what Oz's magic is and that how it defeated them. Garnett the reveals that Shion has gotten stronger. Oz's spear and Shion's broom then cancels each other out. Oz comments on Shion magic and ask what he is. The echidna tell him that he is Shion and that he is the one who wishes to carry out Magico. Shion the summons the fourth broom and heals everyone who is hurt. He also tells them that if anyone touches Emma that he would send them flyng, one tells him that are their to defeat Oz. Shion the walks to Anise that grabs her nose, and asks what she is doing their. Luu then wakes up and says that she is Anise because she smells the same. Anise then asks them why they came and that she is a servent of the enemy. Shion tells her that it would be a problem if she was aroud, which make her happy and jumps it Shions arms. Oz then says that he was the one who tainted Anise and his things. SHion tells him that they are not thing but his family. Shion Vs. Oz oz tells him that those would be his final words and summons four spears. He then launch a barrage of blades at Shion. Shion was able to barely block it, which everyone is glad about. Oz then tells him that he can't forgive for tryinng to dirty his dream. Shion then asks why he created the echidna and what is his dream. The echidna then says that they have been watching since the day he was born and that their dream is the same as his.